


Playing With Daddy

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Begging, Biting, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, I love trans people, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Thighs, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Voice Kink, dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Lucien was told by his father that he should possibly spend the night at Amada's more often these days as a warning but he just had to see what Damien was trying to warn him about.





	Playing With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you all in hell. Also Hurricane Irma is close to where I live. Wish me luck lols. I'm suicidal but I rather not go by hurricane.

Lucien purred softly when soft tingles were coming from his soft neck. His eyes opened a bit and he groaned as the wondering tingles grew stronger. Maybe it was the time in the morning, or maybe it was his hazy mind that stopped him from looking to what was causing his pleasure. A grinding sensation runned down onto his crotch. He pants softly. before something moans above him. He's hard but he is also frozen. He is suddenly scared to look up. His eyes stay on the ground next to his bed. The dark purle carpet padding suddenly seems interesting. 

Hot breath hit the lobe of his ear and he arched a bit. Smooth and hands smaller than his own glided down his naked chest feeling the ripples and abs as though they were trying to remember the body under them. The grinding started again after a warm chuckle far to familiar hit his ears. The person above him leaned down. Soft lips connected with his neck, kissing and softly nipping, fags gliding over the veins full of blood. He shuddered his hands suddenly pushed his father back. The older vampire yelped and fell back into the plush sheets between his son's legs. He seemed surprised at first but smirked softly as his son turned a deep red. His silverish blue eyes glancing over his father's body. Is that lingerie? The lace hugged his dad perfectly and he could have sworn his pants got tighter.

His eyes trailed up from his feet. His father wore thigh high boots, the pink lacey panties matched the bra on his chest that had a bow on both the front and the back. His pink choker hugged his neck perfectly and the bow around his waist didn't look bad either. His eyes connected with Damien's and he couldn't breathe worth shit. Is this what he tried to warn him about? Was his dad in heat and going after himself? Its wrong but god did feel good with their bodies rubbing together, his lips on him, his hands on his waist. Before Lucien knew it Damien was climbing back to him. Like a cat coming for its prey

"Why did you push me away pumpkin, don't you want daddy to take care of you?" He giggled when the teen turned a deeper red. He wanted to scoot back but his body wouldn't move. Instead he fired back.

"Oh daddy, I don't think I need help." Damien crawled into his lap again, he placed his hand on his son's chest and pushed down sending the male back into the sheets with an 'oof'. He placed his hips back on top of his son's after yanking the sheets off the bed. His son's cock stood almost strong enough to have Damien slightly in the air. Lucien groaned as his let his head fall back as his father rubbed down in circles against him. He growled again and had enough of his father's teasing. He grabbed his hips again and pushed him back down. He got on top of his father and pulled his legs open. The older male mewled. He opened his mouth the make a comment before gasping sharply. When did Lucien learn to grind like that?

Damien grew wetter as Lucien grinded his surprisingly think clothed cock against his panties. Damien found himself clinging to his son. Lucien didn't know what had gotten into him. Maybe it was his father's smell, he spelled of strawberries and chocolate. Maybe it was his body language. The way his father squirmed and whined under him, begging for more. Maybe it was just him, maybe he had gone crazy. A disgusting creature. Not his father, no his father was the most beautiful vampire he had ever seen in his life, not to mention the only one. Lucien himself was disgusting. To do such a thing to his father who told him not to come home yet. Who couldn't control his body. Who couldn't stop what was happening only because of his natural instinct. The gray haired male stopped suddenly. All together.

Damien looked up at him with clouded eyes. His body calmed further as he saw the tears falling from his son's eyes. Had he gone to far? Maybe he should have left instead of Lucien. His son had to be disgusted in him. He was his father. He sat up one elbow and found his hand on his son's cheek. He rubbed gentle lines on his face before giving a sad hopeless smile. "I'm sorry my little cabbage, I should have controlled my body better." He hummed softly. It's true, if he calmed down he wouldn't have panicked his son who looked at him. Lucien nuzzled his hand. _'Lets sin together daddy.'_ Lucien grabbed his father's hand and kissed his wrist. Purple glowing eyes widen and a blush came to the older male's cheeks. Lucien smiled softly at him before kissing his knuckles. He let go of his hand and leaned down. His pressed his soft lips to his father's cherry tasting ones. He moaned against his lips as he felt Damien melt under him. 

Lucien pulled up his leg. His hand held up his leg as Lucien bit down on his lace. he pulled it until the shoe was easy to pull off. The right heel came off first and Lucien looked at the pink stocking that were under them. He looked at the left heel, doing the same when he saw Damien reach to pull off the stocking. Instantly Lucien kissed him hard and deeply, Damien moaned in his mouth pausing his actions. They kissed until they needed breath. Damien panted softly as Lucien whispered in his ear.

"Leave them on, their so hot on you daddy." He pulled off his left heel throwing to the floor next to the blankets and right heel. Lucien pulled back and stood up taking off his pants. He was suddenly happy he never wore underwear to bed. His cock stood proudly in the air and he looked back down at Damien who looked edible. His legs were open, hair messy, lips bruised, god Lucien wanted more.

"Lucien, baby, please come and wreck me," He whined. Fuck it, fuck it all.

"Oh daddy, I plan to." His voice dropped, rough and deep. Damien shuddered and wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him down onto the bed again. Their lips clashed and Lucien shoved his tongue in Damien's mouth. They fought and Damien gasped when his panties were ripped off. He went to say something but Lucien's fingers found themselves playing with the wet folds. Damien arched up, back curving, mouth opening and falling as his son rubbed the hard nub. He could come just from that. His hands on Lucien's shoulders and clawing down them leaving red mars. He screamed when Lucien's warm mouth was suddenly between his shaking legs. He sucked and kissed before slipping his tongue inside and Damien yanked on his hair as he    moaned out. 

Lucien groaned causing Damien to scream again, before he could stop himself, he squirted. Lucien hummed making him whine as he swallowed every drop. Damien went limp under his son as Lucien pulled away. Lucien sat up and pushed the tip of his cock to Damien's entrance who looked at him. "Wait..I'm too sensit-" A long moan escaped his mouth as Lucien pushed in. When he was all the way in, Lucien stayed still letting his father adjust. Soon they were moaning and clawing at each other, Damien held his his tightly as his animalistic thrust was enough to break him. Lucien bit and suck every spot on the pale body he was inside right now. He'd lick away the blood loving how Damien tasted. 

"Oh Bab..Baby I'm..I'm so close!" He screamed out as Lucien seemed to get sloppy. He whined against his dad. He growled and bit down harshly on his shoulder as he couldn't stop himself from cumming in his father. Lucien collapsed onto him as they tried to catch their breath. Damien nuzzled him before blacking out, Lucien smiled cutely before cleaning his father off when moaned softly in his sleep. The gray heard vampire then fell asleep by his father, holding him close to his chest. They were now connected in a way no one ever had been to as father and son. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit short if you ask me but I hope you all enjoyed. We're all going to hell now. Hehehe.


End file.
